1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for cryogenically trapping gaseous fractions of fluid mixtures. Such mixtures normally move through capillary tubes which are cooled by the cryogenic trap to facilitate separation of components of the sample. Heating means is also included for rapidly vaporizing the solidified or liquified gas component for chromatographic analysis thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been designed for such chromatographic analysis such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,003 patented Oct. 3, 1972 to V. Bednarski on a "Gas Chromatography Method And Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,358 patented Nov. 7, 1978 to F. Muller and assigned to Siemens Aktiengesellschaft on a "Sample-Injection Device For Process Gas Chromatography With Capillary Columns"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,326 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to T. Brodasky and assigned to The Upjohn Company on a "Sample Supply Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,494 patented Jan. 20, 1981 to M. Legendre et al and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of Agriculture on an "Inlet System For Direct Gas Chromatographic And Combined Gas Chromatographic/Mass Spectrometric Analysis Of Food Volatiles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,275 patented Dec. 15, 1981 to F. Fifth and assigned to Applied Plastics Co., Inc. on a "Chromatographic Apparatus And Method Of Operation"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,225 patented Feb. 21, 1984 to J. Hayes et al and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the United States Department of Energy on a "Detection System For A Gas Chromatograph"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,380 patented Oct. 30, 1984 to M. Novotny et al and assigned to Brigham Young University on an "Open-Tubular Supercritical Fluid Chromatography"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,091 patented May 26, 1987 to V. Lagesson et al on an "Arrangement At A Gas Flow Through Cell For Spectrophotometric Analysis Of Chemical Compounds"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,042 patented Jun. 9, 1987 to J. Ross, Jr. et al and assigned to Orion Research Puerto Rico, Inc. on a "Method Of And Apparatus For Chromatographic Analysis"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,760 patented Aug. 30, 1988 to V. Poshemansky et al and assigned to Vsesojuzny Nauchno-issledovatelsky i Konstruktorsky istitute on a "Method For Chromatographic Analysis Of A Mixture Of Liquid Substances And A Gas Chromatograph For Carrying Out The Method"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,871 patented Sep. 5, 1989 to F. Munari et al and assigned to Carlo Erba Strumentazione S.p.A. on a "Method And Device For Adjusting The Cooling Temperature Of A Sample Trap In An Apparatus For Gas Chromatographic Analysis"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,486 patented May 8, 1990 to W. Rubey and assigned to University of Dayton on a "Gas Chromatography Methods And Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,781 patented Jul. 31, 1990 to D. Ruggirello et al and assigned to Schering Corporation on a "Gas Chromatograph/Autosampler Coupling Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,389 patented Aug. 14, 1990 to K. Klein et al and assigned to Hewlett-Packard Company on a "Gas Chromatograph Having Cryo Blast Coolings"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,423 patented Feb. 12, 1991 to V. Poshemansky et al on a "Method Of Gas-Chromatographic Analysis Of Mixtures And Device Therefor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,322 patented Sep. 17, 1991 to J. Hiller et al and assigned to The Dow Chemical Company on a "Heated Column Inlet Gas Chromatography Method And Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,614 patented Nov. 19, 1991 to T. Hartman et al and assigned to Rutgers University on a "Short Path Thermal Desorption Apparatus For Use In Gas Chromatography Techniques"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,450 patented Jan. 28, 1992 to Q. Grindstaff and assigned to Martin Marietta Energy Systems, Inc. on a "Gas Chromatograph-Mass Spectrometer (GC/MS) System For Quantitative Analysis Of Reactive Chemical Compounds"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,099 patented Mar. 10, 1992 to R. Ross on a "Chromatographic Collection Apparatus And Method For Sequential Condensed And Vapor Phase Spectroscopic Studies"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,471 patented Mar. 17, 1992 to R. Sacks et al and assigned to The Regents Of The University of Michigan on a "Gas Chromatography System And Methods"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,534 patented Aug. 25, 1992 to R. Sacks et al and assigned to The Regents Of The University of Michigan on a "Sample Collection And Inlet Systems For Gas Chromatography Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,059 patented Jul. 13, 1993 to P. Shepherd and assigned to Alltech Associates, Inc. on "Chromatography Columns"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,514 patented Jul. 20, 1993 to R. Worden et al and assigned to Ruska Laboratories, Inc. on a "Gas Trap Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,668 patented Aug. 17, 1993 to W. Higdon on a "Detachable Column Cartridge Gas Chromatograph"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,109 patented Oct. 12, 1993 to F. Munari et al and assigned to Carlo Erba Strumentazione S.p.A. on a "Gas Chromatographic Injector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,221 patented Feb. 21, 1995 to T. Fukushima et al and assigned to Shimadzu Corporation on a "Gas Chromatograph And Method Of Using Same".